


A Mere Echo

by Doodle_Archer



Category: Yogscast, flux buddies - Fandom
Genre: Flux Buddies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodle_Archer/pseuds/Doodle_Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a sample of fluxed hair, Lalnable manages to complete a perfect clone of Kim. This clone is mostly unknowing of a lot of things in the world. She is kind hearted, yet tough. This clone is Echo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on starting writing this when I finished Fluxed Forever but the recent flux buddies episode made me want to write it even more. I'll try and get the last few chapters of fluxed forever out soon, I'm still kind of working on the ideas but for now, have this. Hope you like it :)

Kim was held up against a wall, a hand firmly around her neck. She was still unsure how someone with the same body structure as her was so strong. The grip around Kim's neck tightened, causing her to cough up blood. "Who.. Who the hell are you? Why are you here?" Kim held on to the persons arm, trying to take pressure off of her throat.  
"Don't mess with Me, Nano. You know who I am."  
"Echo, am I right? Suits you. The same thing but duller." Kim chuckled only for a second. Echo applied more force to her throat. Another splutter of blood from Kim's mouth.  
"Why are you making jokes in this situation. I'm so much stronger then you and you know it."  
"If you're so strong, then why am I not dead yet?" Echo let go of Kim, letting her fall to the floor.  
"Because I'm not supposed to kill you. That's not what he told me to do."  
"He? Oh, Lalnable. He is such a prick." Echo swiftly kicked Kim in the stomach.  
"SHUT UP, NANO." Echo carried on kicking. This time kim had somewhat protected her stomach with her arms." How dare you! Lalnable is a good man. He-"  
"Was nice to you, I'm sure, Echo." Echo stopped her kicks. Kim slowly stood up, surprised when Echo didn't retaliate.

Echo looked lost, like she wanted to go home. She didn't speak or move, only stood there silently watching the floor. "He.. He gave me a home. A meaning, a place. He created me, I owe my existence to him."

*

Lalnable walked the corridors of his eerie base towards a big metal door.It opened with a clang and he walked through into a room illuminated with dim red lights. He walked past tanks filled with mutated figures, the lights above each one red. He carried on towards the end of the row to the last tank, not batting an eyelid at the failures as he walked. 

Again, the light was red. This one was less of a mutation but rather unfinished. Where limbs had not yet formed, the purple flux had sprouted branch-like false limbs. Off of them grew things similar to vines that had started to cover the parts of the body that were successful.

Lalnable kept walking until he came to a small side room. Inside was a bigger tank, another clone attempt inside. This was his most recent attempt. With the progress he had made, he hoped maybe this would be his final attempt. He opened a book on his table labeled "Specimen Attempts" to a page with the title "specimen 5' before inspecting the tank.  
He smiled as he gazed at his attempt.

This attempt was infact his last, a perfect copy. It looked exactly like Kim only its skin was very pale. Lalnable pushed a button and the light on the tank turned green signifying success. The liquid that filled the tank drained leaving the unconscious subject lying on its floor.  
Her eyes flickered open and she stood up, as if waking up from a nap still tired. She held her head. "Where am I?... Who am I?..." She looked herself over, mesmerised by this body she now had.

"You're Echo, correct?" Lalnable stood over by his table, writing in his book.  
"I don't know.. I think that's my name." She looked over to Lalnable, puzzled. "Who are you?" Lalnable stopped writing and walked over to Echo, taking his goggles off and putting them on his head as he walked. "I'm Lalnable. Lalnable Hector. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand for Echo to shake. She hesitated. She knew very little about the world. It was to be expected, she had just been created after all. "It's simple. You just put your hand in mine..." She slowly moved her hand towards Lalnable's and loosely grasped it.  
"Uh... Like this?"  
"That's great." He finished the handshake between them. 

Lalnable walked back over to his table to jot a few things in his book. Echo watched him, again, mesmerised by this thing she'd never seen before. "Achoo!" Echo sneezed, slightly startling herself. This was also new to her. "Um..Lalnable? Is that a normal thing to do?"  
Lalnable chuckled."yes it's perfectly normal. You're just cold. We need to get you some clothes." He took off his lab coat and handed it to her. "Here, wear this for now. Follow me." Echo followed Lalna out of the room, observing everything around her. She saw the mutated clones in the tanks and looked at every one. "What are they?" Lalna stopped at the big metal door. Echo stopped behind him. " They are failures. Don't take notice of them" Lalnable's voice was cold with no emotion.  
"Oh ok" Echo didn't understand what a failure was but Lalnable didn't give her chance to ask. He walked swiftly ahead.

Echo ran after him, trying to keep the baggy labcoat from tripping her up or falling off. "Your coat is nice. I like the patches on it. It's a nice colour." She looked at the blood stains on Lalnable's coat. Lalnable's voice was no longer dull. "That's good. You'll like your clothes then." 

They turned a corner and entered a room. It wasn't metallic like the others in the lab, it was more homely with wooden furniture and a window. Lalnable opened a wardrobe and grabbed something out of it and handed it to Echo. It was a set of clothes almost identical to Kim's. The colours on it were a lot darker and the button at the top of the shirt was flower like with an eye-like shape in the centre. "It's really nice. Thank you, Lalnable" Lalnable smiled and headed for the door of the room, grabbing his coat off of Echo as he went. She shivered.  
" I'll leave you to it then. I'll be back soon" He closed the door behind him.

Echo quickly got dressed without much struggle then kneeled on a bed looking out of the window. It looked like a whole new world to her. Everything was so bright. She heard noises of laughter not too far in the distance. Two figures with wings danced happily in the sky; a man with pretty wings and a smaller girl with more intimidating wings. Echo watched them, longing to go to this other worldly place and join them in the blue sky.


	2. The Flying People

Subject 5: Echo

Even though this subject is a perfect clone physically, she seems to be lacking too much common knowledge. I can not let her leave yet. Luckily, she seems eager to learn, questioning everything. I don't think it will be too long to wait until she is very capable. I have faith that this subject can become an asset to me, maybe even a partner.

-Lalnable Hector

*

A few weeks had passed since Echo was created. Still she dreamed of going outside to join the flying people. Every day she would make sure she watched them. It was what she looked forward to most everyday. Lalnable noticed her interest in the outside world early on and started to teach her things about it.

"Hey lalnable? What's that flower over there? They seem to be everywhere." Echo sat in her room looking out of her window, Lalnable sat at a wooden table reading behind her. He stood up to look out of the window at what she was looking at and sat back down. "That's a rose. I thought I'd told you about them."  
"So that's a rose. You describing it isn't the same as seeing a real one. Can't I go out just this once?" Lalnable closed his book and looked over to Echo. She was smiling softly.  
"Look, I keep telling you. You can go out when I think you're ready." 

Echo lost her smile and looked angrily at lalnable, sticking her tounge out. "Idiot."  
"Am I really? Thing is,if you weren't so much of an idiot, you could go outside." Lalnable picked his book up again grinning behind it. He could see the faces Echo was making at him out of the corner of his eye.  
"It's not my fault you created an idiot. You should have made a smarter version." Echo positioned herself to look out of the window again.  
"You are smart. You just don't have the knowlage yet to go outside but you are doing extremely well. To learn this much in a few weeks is amazing. You can even write properly." 

Lalnable stood up and walked over to Echo, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to him, still with an angry expression. "Listen, I'll start bringing you things from outside if that makes you feel any better."  
Echo smiled slightly. "Thanks." Lalnable smiled back and walked towards the door, picking his book up as he went.  
'I've got things to do. I'll come back later."He walked out and shut the door behind him. 

Just as he left, the two flying people apeared again. Echo watched, dazed by the wings as always. They never stayed in the same place for long ; they always seemed to be heading somewhere.

Lalnable still stood outside of Echo's door, looking through the window at her. This was the first time he'd seen the so called 'flying people' that she spoke so highly of. He knew these people. Lalna and Nano, his enemies.  
Lalnable grinned for only a few seconds, reverting back to a stern look, Immediatly .  
His initial thought was that this was good. Echo wanted to meet them, so getting her to go after them wouldn't be hard. This was also the problem. She may not attack them if it's needed. He walked away from the door and down to his lab, thinking what to do.

 

After a few days had passed, Lalnable called Echo down to his lab. He wanted to talk to her about "the flying people" and also give her something he'd been working on. He entered his lab, Echo closely behind. This was the second time she's passed the failed clones. They still made her feel uncomfortable.  
"Why do we need to be here? It's creepy down here, I don't like it."  
"Just follow me. I told you to ignore them, didn't i?"  
"Yes but it's hard to when they're basically the only thing in this room..." Echo looked up at the clone on the end of the row. More flux vines had grown over her since the last time, now she was mostly covered.

Echo kept walking. She hadn't noticed Lalnable had stopped and walked into him. She stepped back and looked up at him. He was holding a necklace with an emerald charm. "Here. Have this." He handed it to Echo but she didn't know what it was.  
"Ummm..." She looked up at Lalnable as if asking for help. He took it back out of her hand and put it on her.  
"It's a necklace. You wear it around your neck."  
"Oh, it's pretty. What's the green thing for?" She held the emerald in her hand.  
"It's what you call a gem. You find them in the ground. This ones an emerald and it's quite rare"  
Echo smiled "It's nice. Thank you" 

Lalnable turned around and walked into his lab. Echo followed, still looking at the emerald. She sat on a stool over the table from Lalnable.  
"I want to talk to you about the flying people."  
"Wait, you saw them?! They're cool aren't they!" Echo smiled.  
"I wouldn't say cool. Those two are interesting, though."  
Echo gasped. "Wait, you KNOW them?! What are they like?! What do they look like?! Are they good?! Or maybe Evil or.."  
"Calm down will you. I'm not exactly friendly with them. It's not like they like me."

Echo looked puzzeled. "They don't like you? Why? You're not a bad person. Are they bad people?" Lalnable reached for some files and passed them over to Echo.  
"Not exactly.The flying people are these two. Lalna and Nano." Echo looked at the pictures of them, confused.  
"But that's you. And isn't that me?" Echo started to read underneath the pictures.  
"No. We are their clones. Copies of them created by master. Well, I was created by master. You were created by me."  
"Who's master?" Echo looked up from the files.  
"That's not important right now. Listen. The work I do revolves around those two and when you can go outside I want you to talk to one of them." Lalnable pointed at Lalna. "Don't worry too much about it now. I'll explain more later." Echo didn't reply. 

Lalnable Looked up from the files at her. "Are you-" her face was beaming.  
"HAHAHA! I get to meet the flying people! Well, technically only one but still, YES!"  
Lalnable smiled softly. "You can go back upstairs now. I have to do work."  
Echo stood up to leave and started walking. She stopped to give Lalnable a hug and then ran off. Lalnable sat and smiled to himself. As Echo left, he heard a scream.

Echo headed out of the lab a smile covering her face as she giggled. Suddenly, she felt some kind of liquid underfoot. She stopped. She could now feel the liquid dripping onto her. She turned to see the flux covered clone had cracked her tank. It grabbed Echo with its flux vines. "Lalnable!" She screamed. The flux clone wrapped Echo in more vines pulling her into the tank. The clones eyes glowed a pure white. "LALNAB-" the vines started to entangle around her face. 

Lalnable burst through his door to see the fluxed clone incasing Echo in vines. He ran back into his room and grabbed a scalpel. He started to cut the vines off with it but it wasn't working fast enough. He heard Echo's muffled, distressed voice. He ran back into his room, rummaging through draws and shelves to find something. He picked up a butchers knife he found in a draw and charged at the vines, swiftly cutting most of them off. Echo fell to the floor gasping for air. Lalnable started stabing the clone, continuing until it no longer moved and its eyes no longer glowed.

He stood, knife in hand. It was covered in a mixture of purple and red. He helped Echo up and hugged her before she walked of quietly back to her room, saying nothing to Lalnable.


End file.
